Truth or Dare
by AngelWingedSpirit
Summary: The Avengers are bored, so they decide to play a game of Truth or Dare.


Everyone in the Avengers Tower was bored out of there minds. Thor was in the kitchen eating anything and everything  
to fuel his boredom. Natasha and Clint were flipping through the channels, sighing when they found nothing. Steve  
was thinking of something to sketch, but nothing came to mind, so he threw down his pencil and paper and put his head  
in his hands. Tony or Bruce were no where to be found, probably down in the lab working on some project. Everyone  
stopped what they were doing when they heard the elevator ding. It opened on there floor and Tony and Bruce stepped  
out, making everyone sigh in disappointment and go back to what they were doing.

"Oh, well thanks for that warm welcome guys!" Tony yelled and made his way to the kitchen. "What's with everyone?" Tony  
said as he started pouring scotch into a glass. Steve got up and took the glass away from him.

"We're bored and we need something to do. There's nothing on TV and I can't get my brain to work to start a new sketch." Steve  
said as he sighed and flopped on the couch.

Bruce came over to the couch and sat next to Steve. "That's why me and Tony came up here. We finished our project and got  
bored in the lab so we wanted to see what was happening up here."

"Truth or dare!" Tony suddenly screamed, and everyone looked at him.

"Truth or dare? I do no understand what that is." Thor said confusingly as he marched his way over to the couch with the rest of the  
Avengers.

"It's a game for children and we're not playing." Natasha said as stood up to leave. Tony grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Come on guys! What else is there to do? We can find out each other's dirty secrets!" Tony exclaimed. Natasha stood there for a second,  
thinking if she should join or not. Giving in, she shrugged her shoulders and gave Tony the eye, mentally telling him he better not screw  
with anyone tonight.

"Alright so it's settled! Point Break pull up a chair and join the party!" Thor knew Tony was talking to him so he pulled a chair from the  
kitchen and sat beside Clint on the couch. Tony took a seat next to Bruce. "Okay, who's going first?"

Thor raised his hand. "I do not know how to play this game. Explain Man of Iron how it is to be played."

"Yeah, I'm not familiar with this game either." Steve spoke up quietly as he looked at everyone.

"Geez guys! It's a classic games! Anyways, you ask anyone you want whether the want to tell the truth about something or if they want  
to do a dare. Please don't make it boring! We're all adults, so let's not be afraid to get a little dirty!" Tony smirked.

Steve's face flushed a bright pink and rubbed the back of his neck. No one wanted to go first so Tony decided to go first. Tony asked Natasha  
truth or dare. She said truth. Tony asked if she ever felt something than more than friends with a fellow Avenger. She knew she couldn't turn the  
question down, so she said yes as she blushed a little. Natasha wanted to kill Tony, but she decided she'd wait until he was sleeping to do that.  
Tony laughed and kept pestering her about who it was. Natasha told him to move on since knowing who it was wasn't the question. It was now  
Natasha's turn.

"Okay. let's see..Steve! Truth or dare!" Natasha smirked. She had a plan to do something to get Tony back.

Steve looked around, trying to avoid the gaze of everyone as they awaited an answer. "U-um..Dare?"

Natasha smiled as she knew Steve would pick dare. "I dare you to..kiss Tony!" Steve almost fell out of his chair the same time Tony went wide eyed.  
Steve had always wanted to kiss Tony, but not in front of everyone! He gulped and lushed a bright red as he stared at the floor.

"Nat, t-that's not a good idea.." Steve looked at Tony and noticed Tony was smirking. He quickly looked down again. Tony always wanted to kiss Steve,  
and now was his chance to do so.

"Come on Capsicle! One little kiss won't hurt!" Before Steve could protest Tony grabbed the back of Steve's neck and slammed their lips together.  
Tony swore he heard Steve moan, and Steve prayed no one heard it. After about 7 seconds Tony pulled away, smiling. Steve looked in shocked and said  
nothing. Natasha smirked over in her chair. She had heard that little moan. Now it was Steve's turn. Still thinking about the kiss, he came with anything. He asked  
Thor truth or dare, and Thor being Thor, choose dare. He dared Thor to eat all the ice cream they had in under a minute. Surprisingly, he did it. Everyone looked  
in shocked at the Demi God as he devoured it all. The night went on with embasrassing dares, truths no one wanted to hear, and Steve still thinking about the kiss.  
He liked the way Tony's lips felt against his. He wanted to know where else on his body Tony's lips would feel good at. The more he thought about it, he grew harder  
and harder in his pants. Realizing quickly that this was happening, he pratically ran to his room in the tower, leaving everyone behind to wonder what was  
wrong with him. Tony smiled and followed him, making sure Cap was okay.

Steve went into his room and closed the door. He wiggled out his pants and underwear and grabbed his hard erection. He kept the thoughts of Tony in his head  
as he pumped himself slowly, moaning very softly. As his thoughts started to become dirtier he moved his hand faster. He was so lost in his own little world that  
he didn't hear his door open. Tony stood there, watched the good captain stroke his dick in the middle of his bedroom. Tony was hardening so fast he couldn't see straight.  
He slowly walked over to Steve and placed his hands on his shoulders, making Cap gasp and turn around.

"Tony..what are you-" Steve said but didn't get a chance to finish as Tony kissed him hard. Steve felt his knees become weak as he moaned into Tony's mouth.

"Shh..I'll take care of you Capiscle. Just be still." Tony kissed all over Steve's neck and shoulders, nipping and biting leaving marks. Steve felt himself get harder  
and stroked faster. Tony kissed his way down Steve's body, looking up to see pleasure written all over Steve's face. As Tony made his way on his knees he removed  
Cap's hand from his erection.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve looked down at Tony to see him licking his lips. Tony licked the underside of Steve's erection, savoring the taste. Steve moan loudly, closing  
his eyes and flushing a dark red from his ears to his neck. Tony took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly, teasing Steve. He reached into his pants  
and got a hold of his own erection, hard and leaking. He began to stroke himself slowly as he took in more of Steve's girth.

Steve let his mouth fall open as pleasure rippled through his body. "T-tony, your mouth..Ahh!"

Tony hummed, picking up the pace on his dick and sucking harder and faster on Captain America's. Steve fisted  
a hand in Tony's hair, kind of like a warning that he was cuming soon. Tony picked up the pace even more, feeling his own orgasm coming quicker than he expected.

"Tony!" Steve screamed as a released himself down Tony's throat. At the time Steve came, Tony was also cuming, milking himself until the very last drop was out of him. Steve  
collasped to the floor, breathing hard and sitting there all worn out. Tony moved himself closer to Cap and kissed him softly, a vert chaste kiss. Steve kissed back, smiling as  
they pulled apart.

"So, uh, that was..amazing." Steve said as he looked at Tony.

"Hell yeah that was amazing! Geez Cap you have a nice dick!" Steve blushed and looked down, only to Tony's finger on his chin lifting his head up.

"I am hoping this wasn't a one time thing. Because I really like you Steve, and I want this to mean something."

"I-I like you too Tony. Tonight during truth and dare, I really wanted to kiss you, but not in front of everyone."

"Aww Cap! It's okay! If you feel that uncomfortable about kissing in front of the team then I won't do it."

They both turned their heads as they heard a cough on the other side of Steve's door. Then they heard a loud voice booming, assuming Thor and the rest of the Avengers  
were listening on their conversation.

"Of course, we should do truth or dare more often! Then maybe Natasha and Clint can finally get together!" Tony yelled loud enough so they all could hear. Natasha blushed a deep  
red as she turned to look at Clint, then walking away. Yep, she was going to kill Tony in his sleep.


End file.
